


All Her Madness

by Boywholovedthestorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ginny is kinda yandere, Ginny is obsessed with Luna, Luna might be kind of obsessed to, Luna still loves her, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, all consensual, not a typical yandere, pretty much a confession, she enjoys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boywholovedthestorm/pseuds/Boywholovedthestorm
Summary: Ginny would do anything for her.Luna knew it, and she allowed it.Ginny's obsession with Luna only grows, and finally, she's snapped and all those feelings come rushing to the surface. Luna Isn't shocked, she can see the madness in Ginny. The madness there only for her.





	1. All the Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first attempt at a Yandere type character, though it isn't a typical one. I'm not sure what Luna's character would be considered. May or may not become expanded on in the future. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

She doesn’t know how it came to this. She grips the counter so hard her knuckles turn white, clenching her jaw so hard that it seems it could snap under the tension at any moment. She trembles and lets her head hang for a moment, trying to pull herself together before she snaps completely. Just one stupid boy staring at _her._

Ginny Weasley has always had an awesome temper, but this, this is all consuming. Not just rage, white hot and pulsing through her veins, but such intense, aching longing. A need so intense it never really leaves her. 

Ginny sucks in a sharp breath through her still clenched teeth, slowly uncurls her hands from the edge of the counter, and turns to stalk out of the bathroom in search of what she wants. She makes sure she looks at least a little normal before she runs into anyone else. 

And even through her best efforts, people slide out of her way, intense emotion obvious in her long, swift strides. There’s a few places she could go, But she’s known Luna longer than anyone else in the castle, and thus finding her isn’t a hard mission at all. Keeping it together, however, might be. 

Luna is in an empty hallway, admiring a suit of armor near the end. Ginny stalks up to her, breath heavy and hands shaking as she comes closer. 

Luna turns to face her with a large smile. “Hello, Ginny.” Her eyes are knowing, she observes Ginny down to her very _soul _with those eyes. Those perfect, wonderful eyes. Ginny thinks she might break then and there.__

____

____

“Luna..” She doesn’t really know what to say, what to do. She moves on autopilot, grabbing the blondes shoulders and pushing her up against the wall. She presses their lips together and Luna doesn’t object, not at the rough treatment or at the sudden kiss. Ginny tangles a hand in blonde hair, to ground herself, but it doesn’t help much. 

Luna is still so perfect, so breathtaking, so delicious. It makes her head spin and heart race. _Mine _, She thinks. She feels like she’s floating away. It’s more exciting than any maneuver on a broom, than any fight, better than anything she’s ever known. It's all she can think about, all she can feel.__

____

____

She’d do anything for her. 

Luna knew it. 

“Mine,” Ginny whispers breathlessly, watching Luna’s wide, bright eyes stare intently into her, “So beautiful, so perfect,” She says, “I can’t stand it, Luna, how much I need you.” 

Luna smiles, reaching up with a gentle hand to push some fiery hair out of Ginny’s face. Ginny stand absolutely still besides her heaving chest, basks in the euphoric feeling of simply having her close. 

If she had her way she would take Luna and hide her away, would giver her everything she could manage and cherish her, worship her. 

Luna was too good for anyone else. Was too perfect for anyone. 

Ginny knew she was crazy, but the aching want, the all consuming love would not let her stand back. 

Luna can see it. Can see the madness creeping in on her mind, can see that she is lost to anyone, almost anything other than Luna. She can see that Ginny has lost the morals instilled since birth, _all for her._

Luna knew she held the power here. All she had to do was ask and Ginny would trip over herself to give it to her. She could utterly destroy her, make her crumble, shatter her into a thousand pieces with a single word.

But of anything Luna has ever been, could ever be, She could never be so cruel to the girl holding her now. 

Not when she herself was so entranced by the devotion in the other girl’s eyes. To the love, the obsession, existing only for her. She can’t even bring herself to feel guilty for enjoying it. 

Ginny glances down at the ground, noticing for the first moment Luna’s bare feet. 

“Did they take your shoes again?” She whispers evenly, a gleam in her eye that speaks of insanity Luna’s never really encountered before. It doesn't frighten her, but the tone sends a shiver down her spine. 

Luna’s silence is answer enough. Ginny’s grip on her shoulders tighten, her vision blurs, edged with red. First the boy had been staring at _her Luna_ , and now someone has dared tried to humiliate, to hurt her. 

“I’ll kill them,” Ginny whispers. Luna believes her. 

“You’ll get caught,” Luna says softly, “And what will I do then? Left here all alone, without you, Ginny? They’ll have only taken what matters most to me.” 

There isn’t a hint of dishonesty in Luna’s voice. 

Ginny sinks to her knees, hands slipping from the blondes shoulders to the floor. “I’ll do anything for you,” She says, voice trembling, “Anything you ask of me. Anything you want. Just promise me you’re mine. I need you to say it, please, Luna, I want to protect you.” 

Luna doesn't say anything, and Ginny continues.

"I can't stand how everyone else looks at you. How they treat you. You are only mine. Only I can give you what you truly deserve, I would kill for you," she said, and Luna knew it should have frightened her but she felt cherished, she felt safe, "Without hesitation." Luna can't help the smile on her face as she stares at the top of Ginny's head, her heart swelling with warmth. 

Luna stands above her, like an angel, she holds Ginny’s judgement in her hands. She holds her fate, holds the key to releasing the madness fully, to let it consume Ginny until the only thing left is the want, the need, all for her. 

But she can’t do that. 

“I’m yours, Ginny,” Luna says, “I’ve only ever been yours.”


	2. With Power come Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna feels a certain way about Ginny's obsession, about the way she calls it love. 
> 
> It certainly isn't the way she's meant to.
> 
> That doesn't mean she cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did write a second Chapter, and I hope it's okay.

Luna was never highly praised by her classmates. Her teachers liked her well enough, but even she could see their unspoken disapproval of her.

They saw her only as Looney Luna, nothing more. She didn’t hate them for it, even if it still left a slight sting if she stopped to think about it long enough. She did however, feel the growing resentment as more and more of her things were tossed around, hidden from her, destroyed. 

The isolation in Ravenclaw would have left her longing for more, except Ginny had finally confessed. 

It left Luna giddy. The madness that glinted in Ginny’s eyes when she said it, when she promised to _kill_ for her left her feeling loved. Did that make them dark? Maybe. Did she care? 

Not in the slightest. 

To Ginny, she wasn’t Looney Luna. she wasn’t a ghost of a normal girl, She wasn’t a girl who watched her mother die, wasn’t a thing to be pitied. No, Ginny looked at her with reverence, with desire. 

She loved it. 

No matter what she did, Ginny would stand beside her. 

She should be trying to help her, to chase the madness away from her friend. She should be concerned, be frightened by the utter obsession in the redhead’s eyes. She should hate it, detest it, run from it.

But she had never felt so loved, so beautiful, in her life. 

She had never felt so absolutely powerful.  
“Ginny,” She said softly, head turning slightly to view the tree she was situated behind, “It’s okay to come out. The thestral’s get a bit nervous when people sneak around.” 

Luna giggled as Ginny’s blushing face appeared from behind the tree. 

“I’m sorry,” Ginny said, slowly coming closer.

Luna shook her head, stroking the threstal’s main gently, “You’re not,” She said matter of factly, “I don’t mind that though.” Luna held her hand out, waiting for Ginny to take it. 

“You spend a lot of time out here,” Ginny said, “The thestrals really are fond of you.” 

“Your knuckles are bloody.” Luna murmured, turning to fully face the other girl. She ghosted her lips over them, sighing. “Do they hurt?” 

“N-No. Not anymore.” Ginny could feel her heart pounding against her ribs. Everytime her and Luna were close, she could feel the amazing Euphoria that the blonde carried with her. She breathed deep, basking in Luna’s presence. 

“Don’t lie to me about that Ginny. If I let you protect me, you have to let me take care of you.” Her wand was pulled from its place quicker than Ginny could react, a murmured incantation and her knuckles were healed. 

“You are magnificent.” Ginny told her, breathing heavy at the feeling of Luna’s magic washing over her. 

“Who was it,” Luna asked, not letting the hand fall. 

“Not important,” Ginny said. She grinned at the memory, that stupid boy who thought he could insult her Luna, bloodied under her own angry fists and begging for mercy, for forgiveness it was not her place to grant, “Just some stupid boy.” 

Luna did not look as though she disapproved. Ginny’s hand shook in Luna’s, fingers tightening. Her heart swelled, she could protect Luna, the girl herself had said it, which meant that it must have pleased her. Luna had even told her she wanted to care for her. Ginny’s breath came out near panting, face flushed and heart thrumming wildly.

“Will you get caught for this?” Luna asks calmly, but Ginny can see in those wonderful eyes that her Luna isn’t mad, just wonderfully curious. 

“I don’t think so,” Ginny’s eyes flickered to her now bloodied knuckles, “I think he’s far too scared to say anything.” 

Luna hums, “Will you tell me why?” 

Ginny shakes with rage remembering it, her eyes narrow, and she’s careful not to grip Luna’s hand too tight, “That stupid, worthless boy. He said..” Ginny trailed off. She did not want Luna to have to hear the filth, did not want her to suffer what she had tried so hard to fix.

“It’s okay, Love,” Ginny goes weak in the knees at the name, a breathless laugh escaping her even in her anger, “It won’t hurt me. I’d like to know.” 

“He said you were a waste of a Ravenclaw. He called you pretty but crazy.” Ginny’s voice wavers with rage, red creeping in her vision. She wanted to turn and bloody him all over again. Wanted to make him beg for forgiveness. 

Luna smiles at Ginny, holding her hand so lightly. She knows Ginny won’t pull away. She looks up at the older girl through her lashes, voice softer than normal. “And you made him hurt?” She asks. Luna knows she did. She can feel all the rage under Ginny's skin. She feels giddy for it, She feels like she's on top of the world and Ginny is the only one whose ever offered her that. Luna is no saint, she knows, but with Ginny by her side she can pass judgement on those who wrong her, and it is utterly intoxicating. 

Ginny pulls Luna into a hug, hands burying themselves in her long blonde hair, “I would make him beg for mercy at your feet, If I could,” She whispers, voice sharp, and Luna’s smile only brightens. 

“I love you,” Luna says, and she can hear Ginny’s breath catch, can feel her heart stutter at the words and she basks in it, in the power Ginny has offered up to her, knowingly or not. She knows that she’s an object of affections that blur the line of obsession. She knows that this has given her something akin to power. 

But she has also given power in return. 

She really does love Ginny, knows she has for some time. Not just for the power, but for the girl herself. She might let Ginny do all the dirty work she wants, might use the extreme affections to her advantage; but she knows that if it ever came down to it, Luna wouldn’t let Ginny get caught. She wouldn’t let Ginny be hurt, wouldn’t dare let anyone tear them apart. 

She offered herself up fully to Ginny, knowing it was a commitment that spoke of forever, and still letting the want of it overtake her. Ginny had so much hold over her without knowing it, without really using it, because she didn’t need to. 

They both knew Luna would come willingly, would entwine the magic between them into something unbreakable, something so maddening and satisfying at once. 

Oh yes, Luna enjoyed the power that came with this love, this obsession.

God help anyone who dare try to defy it.


End file.
